Of Halloweens Past
by PrincessKris
Summary: Halloween was always a special time for Edward & Bella.  Share these memories with them as they embark on a new adventure. Submission for the All Hallows Eve Contest.


Summary: Halloween was always a special time for Edward & Bella. Share these memories with them as they embark on a new adventure.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything these Twilight characters.

**BPOV**

It's hard to believe how fast time flies. My mom used to say that once I was in school that time seemed to fly by so much faster. Now that I have my own kids, I just can't help but agree with her. Today is Halloween. A seemingly unimportant day to most people above the age of ten, but NOT to me. Halloween is the day I looked forward to the most all year long.

It has been a long and nerve-racking day already and we still need to get the kids dressed and all of us over to Alice's for the annual Cullen Halloween party. Edward is running late getting home from the office and out of all days for him to be late, this is certainly the worst. I am feeling under the weather and could really use his help tonight.

"Kids, how are you coming up there? We need to leave as soon as your dad gets home. Do you need any help with your costumes?" I yell up stairs to the kids.

Anthony is six and insisted that he is too old for Halloween this year. That is until his cousin, Alec, who is Alice and Jasper's eight year old son, decides he wants to dress up as some famous football player. Wouldn't ya know, Anthony then decides that he just has to be his favorite football player also. Anthony and Alec are always inseparable and what one does, they both do.

Grace is four this year and is going to be the cutest princess you ever did see. She is all into Disney movies lately and has to be just like her favorite characters. But she did not want to be Princess Ariel or Princess Belle. She wants to be Princess Grace. Always an individual, she never wants to be like anyone else.

Every year we go to the annual Cullen's Halloween party. It is tradition. Carlisle and Esme used to host the party each year for all of us kids, but now that our numbers have grown so much, someone different hosts the party each year. This year is Alice and Jasper's year to host. And, God help us all, when Alice throws a party – she throws a party. This is going to be one for the books.

But if Edward does not get home soon, we will never make it. Alice does not allow for tardiness. As I glance again at the clock on the wall, I hear his key in the lock at our front door. _Speak of the devil_, I think to myself.

"Baby, I'm home. God, I am so sorry I am late. Marcy Wilkins was my 5:00 and she thought she had the Bird Flu. She was demanding I run every test known to man. Are you and the kids ready to go? I just need to go change real fast and we can be out the door. Alice is going to kill us if we are late."

I always look forward to this party every year, and as we drive over to Alice's house I can not help but relive all of the memories of the past parties. Namely … the first one I ever attended. I was just as nervous then as I am now.

_Ten years ago_

_I moved to Forks Washington to live with my dad, Charlie, when I was seventeen and just starting my senior year in high school. My mom had just remarried and wanted to travel with her new husband, Phil, as he was a minor league baseball coach and was constantly on the road. My mom was miserable when he was gone and she had to stay home with me, so I decided I would try living with my dad for a change._

_I had never lived with my dad before- except for the two weeks every summer I came to visit him until the age of thirteen. At thirteen, I had decided that I did not want to go stay with Charlie in Forks, where it rained everyday and the only thing my dad wanted to do was go fishing. Fishing was so not my idea of a fun time. _

_So two days before school started that year, I boarded a plane and left for Forks- the rainiest place in the US. I never had many friends but the ones I did have, I left behind in Florida. I had no intention of making any new friends in Forks. What was the point anyway? I just had to hang in there for one year and then I would leave for college and could escape Forks forever. _

_Monday morning came along and I begrudgingly drug myself out of bed, got ready for school, and began my way to Forks High. I had resigned myself to the fact that today would be a craptastic day of epic proportions. I hated being the center of attention and with a school of just three-hundred forty-five students, the new girl was likely going to be the subject of much hallway gossip and cafeteria stares for quite some time. _

_The day started off like any other. I picked up my schedule at the front office and made my way to my first class. So far I had avoided too much commotion, with the exception of a few stares here and there. My first class was English and since I had been in AP English back in Florida, I had read all of the books on the class syllabus. This would be an easy period, I thought to myself. _

_The day followed from there, after English was Physics, Spanish, Government, and then lunch. After lunch I had Art and then ended my day with Gym. It was at lunch that day, that I met Alice. Looking back, I now realize that was the moment that altered the course of my entire life. _

_I had grabbed my lunch and made my way to a table at the far end of the cafeteria to sit by myself. I had just put in the ear buds of my iPod and pulled out a book from my bag to read, when there was a tap on my shoulder that startled me, sending me flying into the air in a fright. I placed my hand over my heart as if to keep it in my chest and turned around to see a girl standing there, whom I later found out was Alice, laughing so hard she was doubled over and with tears in her eyes._

"_What the fuck? You scared the hell out of me!" I exclaimed._

_Trying to catch her breath, she said, "I'm sorry. I called your name several times and you didn't seem to hear me. I didn't mean to startle you. By the way, my name is Alice."_

"_Bella."_

_Alice was short, petite, beautiful- and sort of looked like a pixie. She was no more then five feet tall and had short, black, spiky hair that stuck out in all different directions. _

"_Yeah, I know. You are the talk of the school. It's been a long time since we have had any new blood around here."_

_Alice then sat down at the table with me and it was instantly like we had known each other forever. She explained that her brother and boyfriend had graduated last year, leaving her all alone for her senior year. They were in college at the University of Washington in Seattle, and she would be joining them there next year. _

_I told her about my reasons for coming to Forks and that I did not really know anyone here. I can't tell you at what point Alice became my best friend exactly, but I would have to say that it was probably the moment she tapped me on my shoulder. We discovered we had Art and Gym class together in the afternoons. _

_The school year progressed and Alice and I were inseparable. Most afternoons we would spend at either mine or Alice's house, doing homework and gossiping about the going ons at school and of course talking about Jasper. Jasper was Alice's boyfriend and Alice missed him terribly. Jasper and Edward, her brother, were about four hours away and unfortunately, due to their heavy workload at the beginning of the semester, they had not been able to make the trip home yet to visit. I had seen many pictures around her house of one or the both of them but had not met them. _

_As Halloween approached, Alice informed me that my presence was mandatory at the annual Cullen Halloween party. If there was one thing I hated more than being the center of attention, it was dressing up and being the center of attention. And a party full of drunken, lust filled teenage boys and bitchy-ass, gossiping girls trying to hook up with said boys was just not the way I wanted to spend my Friday night. But, for Alice, I would force myself to miserably attend._

_Alice was a force to be reckoned with under normal circumstances, but when you add party planning and the build-up of excitement over the fact that she would finally get to see her Jasper- she was transformed into a turbo speed demon sent straight from the depths of my worst nightmare. I decided it was best to just shut up and fly under the radar, doing whatever was asked of me, without question. _

_The night of the party rolled around and surprisingly the costume that Alice had selected for me wasn't too awful. She had me dressed as an angel. The costume consisted of a knee-length white dress that Alice had designed and made herself, with wings attached to the back and a halo that was held in place with a headband. She insisted on doing my hair and makeup. My hair hung down my back in loose waves and my make up was so natural looking that you might not even notice it was there, especially with the low lighting of the party. Surprisingly, I loved it. _

_In an attempt to force me to be social, Alice introduced me around to everyone, including the infamous Jasper. After all that Alice had told me about him, I felt like I had known him for years but nothing could have prepared me for how absolutely perfect the two of them were for each other, despite their physical differences. Jasper was about six feet tall with shoulder length, dirty blonde hair, a distinct jaw line and the most striking blue eyes I had ever seen. It was funny to see him and Alice standing next to each other, as Alice was like two heads shorter than Jasper. But to see firsthand the way they gravitated towards one another, and especially when they were looking into each other's eyes, you almost felt like you were intruding on a very personal and intense moment._

_About two hours into the party, I was tired of watching the love radiate off of Jasper and Alice and beyond annoyed at the drunken asses hitting on me like every five seconds, so under the guise of going to the bathroom, I made my escape from the house. I had planned on staying the night at Alice's house that night, and since all the bedroom doors were locked to keep the drunken asses from getting any ass, I made my way out back. It was surprisingly a nice enough night, with little to no cloud cover, so the likelihood of rain was minimal. _

_I made my way to the gazebo at the far edge of the property in an attempt to escape the noise and limit the chance of an interruption by any other party-goers that might venture upon me. I popped in my ear buds, stepped into the gazebo, was immediately startled by a figure sitting on the bench in the dark and I let out a blood-curdling scream. The figure, which I could now tell was a boy but could see little else of his features, looked slightly startled but also severely annoyed with my presence._

"_Was that necessary? What are you doing out here?" He said in an annoyed tone._

"_Oh, shit. You scared me. I wasn't expecting anyone else out here. I was just trying to get away from the party for some peace and quiet. Sorry if I am interrupting." I said still trying to catch my breath and starting to back away to find a new place to hide out._

"_Why don't you just go home? These parties usually last awhile. If you are not into it, why are you here?" _

"_Mind if I sit?" He nodded towards the bench. "Well, I am best friends with Alice Cullen, she lives here and I am supposed to be staying the night here with her. But this scene isn't really my thing and I really only came for her. And honestly, I can not stand to be around her and her boyfriend right now as they are so sickenly disgusting with their lovey-doveyness that I seriously want to puke. All the bedroom doors are locked to keep the creepos out, I don't have a key, and don't dare to ask Alice because she would never approve of me indulging in that type of anti-social behavior. I could not just go up and go to bed so I came out here to escape without anyone knowing." I said all this while making my way over to sit on the bench next to him._

_Now that I was sitting next to him and my eyes had begun to adjust to the dark, I was overwhelmed by the beauty of the boy sitting next to me. He was the most gorgeous person I had ever seen in my life and, oddly, he looked vaguely familiar. I could not tell exactly what color his hair was but I could ascertain that it was dark in color. What caught my attention the most was that it was incredibly unruly, sticking up all over the place like he had just rolled out of bed after a night of hot sex. He was of medium build and I could tell by the way his legs stretched out in front of him that he was pretty tall. He had a very chiseled jaw-line and the most perfectly pouty lips that made me just ache to kiss him. Wait- where did that come from? I don't even know him and I am imagining myself kissing him?_

_After what was my epic word-vomit, he chuckled. _

"_You're Bella," he said as a statement, not a question._

"_Yes. How did you know?" _

"_My sister talks about you non-stop. I'm Edward. Alice's older brother."_

_OMG… This is Edward. Like THE Edward. No wonder he looks familiar! I've seen photos of him all over the house. _

"_Ummm …. You're Edward. Alice has said a lot about you also. So why aren't you in there? It's your family's party."_

"_It's not really my thing. Too loud. Too many people."_

"_Exactly. So do you mind if I sit here for awhile with you? "_

"_Sure, no problem."_

_And everything just clicked from there. We sat out in the gazebo until the early morning hours, just talking, laughing, and learning about each other. _

_As the sun began to rise into the sky, we decided to make our way in to try and get some sleep. I knew that Alice, no matter how late she was up or how much she'd had to drink, would be up soon and demanding to know where I had disappeared to last night. _

_He walked me to the door of Alice's room and just as I was going to open the door he stopped me. _

"_I really enjoyed myself last night, Bella. I was wondering if I could maybe call you some time?"_

_As I tried to not act like the giddy teenager that I was, I nonchalantly took out my cell phone and handed it to him. He handed me his and I entered in my number. As he handed mine back to me our hands grazed each other and in an instant all rational thought left my body as my hand felt like it had just been lit on fire. I think Edward felt it too because I heard him gasp as he retracted his hand. I walked into Alice's room in a daze, feeling like I was floating on a cloud. _

_I laid down slowly on the bed next to Alice, trying not to wake her for fear of the tenth degree. After finally settling down my racing thoughts, my pounding heart, and my crazy stomach that was currently doing cartwheels every time I pictured Edward, I was just beginning to doze off when my phone started to vibrate. I grabbed it up quickly and realized it was a text from Edward. _

_**B - Good Night & Sweet Dreams – E**_

_Edward and I spent the rest of the weekend hanging out as much as possible. Sadly, I saw nothing to suggest that he thought of us as anything more than friends. On Sunday, I stood off to the side saying goodbye to Edward, while Alice cried into Jasper's shoulder and told him how much she would miss him. _

"_Bella, I had a really good time with you this weekend."_

"_Me too, Edward. It was really nice." _

_I was surprised when he leaned down and gently kissed my forehead. I decided to go for it and I wrapped my arms around him, laying my head on his chest. To my delight, he quickly followed suit, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and kissing the top of my head again. _

_When he and Jasper finally drove off, I had a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach as doubts filled my mind. I did not know when I would be seeing him again or if he even wanted to see me again. I left Alice and went home. It was Sunday night and I needed to cook dinner for Charlie and finish up some last minute homework before school tomorrow. _

_As I was getting ready for bed my phone vibrated and my heart skipped a beat as I realized it was a text message from Edward._

_**B – I miss u already. Me & J r coming back nxt wkend. Can I c u again? – E**_

_**E- I miss u 2. Definitely. I can't wait until nxt wkend. – B **_

_**B – Me either. I will call u 2morrow. Good Night & Sweet Dreams. – E**_

_**E – Good Night. – B**_

_As I lay in bed that night, I could not help but think of Edward and all the possibilities a future with him could hold. _

_Throughout the next week, Edward texted multiple times each day and called every night. We talked about anything and everything. _

_The next weekend, he and Jasper returned and we went on our first date. That night he took me to Port Angeles for dinner and a movie. When he dropped me back off at my house, he kissed me goodnight. And that first kiss sealed our fates forever. _

As we pull up to Alice and Jasper's house, Edward wakes me up from my day dreams by placing the palm of his hand on my cheek and rubbing his thumb over my cheek bone.

"You okay, baby? You seem out of it."

"Yeah, I was just thinking about the first Cullen Halloween party that I attended."

"That was a good night, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was," I sighed.

We make our way inside. Carlisle and Esme are going to take all the kids trick-or-treating while the rest of us finish setting up and decorating for the party. This really means following whatever orders the Party-Nazi Alice assigns us.

The kids return from trick-or-treating and after a few hours of kid-friendly partying, all of our kids go upstairs to the playroom and are put to bed. The room is sound proof so we can continue to party downstairs without worrying about waking them up. Alec, being the oldest, is there to help out and make sure that everyone goes to sleep or to alert us if there are any emergencies.

The party has not changed a whole lot since we were kids: loud music and lots of drinking. Edward is helping serve drinks with Jasper, when I make my way outside. A lot like my first Halloween party, the night that changed my whole life, I just am not feeling in the partying mood.

I make my way out back and sit on the lounger that they have on the deck. I can't help but think back over the years I have spent with Edward, and just how much has happened, the things we have shared, the dreams we have built into realities, during that time.

_Nine years ago _

_Edward and I had been inseparable after our first date. He and Jasper could not come see Alice and me every weekend but they made more of an effort to make it at least once a month. Alice and I drove to Seattle as often as we could also. We continued to speak on the phone and text on a continuous basis. Even though it was hard with the distance and separation, we both knew there was no giving up. _

_Edward and Jasper came back for our graduation and stayed the summer in Forks. In the fall, both Alice and I had decided to join them at the University of Washington. With a bit of convincing on my part, Charlie had agreed that the four of us could share an apartment just off campus. It was a perfect two bedroom/loft apartment. Whenever the parental units came to town, the living arrangements were that the two bedrooms belonged to the boys and the loft belonged to Alice and I. In reality, the loft was our study area, and the bedrooms belonged to Jasper and Alice and Me and Edward, respectively by couple. _

_Though we did not make it back to Forks all that often, we did come back for the holidays, and Halloween was a major holiday according to Alice. _

_So, once again, back at the annual Cullen Halloween party we found ourselves. I found it really wasn't so bad this year. I had Edward so I did not feel so much like the third wheel with Jasper and Alice. I also didn't find them as sickenly lovey-dovey these days, since I had to admit that Edward and I were just as bad. _

_A few hours into the party, Edward took my hand and led me out back to the gazebo. To the very same spot we had met a just short year before. _

_At first, we just sat there and marveled at the stillness of the night, enjoying the quiet and the feeling of being close to one another. It was a beautiful night, a lot like the Halloween the year before. _

_After a little while, still looking out at the stars that so rarely broke through the cloudy Forks sky but had decided to grace this night again with their presence, twinkling like diamonds in the velvety blackness, Edward broke the serenity of the evening, with a voice just above a whisper. _

"_Are you having a good time tonight?"_

"_Yes, Edward. It's been wonderful."_

_After another long pause, he said "Bella, you know that I love you right? And I mean like with my whole heart?"_

_I nodded, "Uh-huh", not sure where he was going with this. _

"_Bella, this past year has been the best year of my life, and it's all because of you. I really did not know what happiness was until you stumbled upon me last year, right here in this gazebo."_

"_Me too, baby."_

_He shifts towards me and takes my hands in his. "I – I just love you so much Bella. I can't imagine what my life would be without you and, God help me, I really don't want to find out. You are my whole life. My everything." _

"_What is this all about, baby? You're kinda scaring me."_

"_This is not coming out like I want it to. Bella, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Do you want to spend your life with me? I promise to spend every moment of every day for the rest of my life trying to make you happy. Will you, Bella? Will you marry me and make me the happiest man on this planet?" _

_He pulls out a little, black velvet ring box and opens it up. The ring inside was beyond beautiful. Absolutely perfect. There was a princess cut diamond in the middle and five diamonds on each side of the center diamond along the band. It was a white gold setting and just so – so – so ME. _

_At this point, the tears are streaming down my face as I finally realize what is happening. I am sitting there staring at him, completely dumbfounded. I am not sure my voice will even work, I am so choked up with emotion. _

_He begins to look a little nervous and I realize that I had not answered him yet. _

_I choked out "Yes. Yes. Yes" while nodding my head frantically. _

"_Oh, thank God! I love you so much, Bella," he sighed. He then knelt down next to me, taking my left hand in his. As he slid the ring on to my third finger, he kissed first the ring, then my hand, and proceeded up my arm covering it with kisses. He quickly found his way to my lips and we engaged in a passionate kiss, filled with all the love and desire we had for each other. _

_Kisses become touches, and touches lead to the removal of our costumes. We made love under the stars in OUR gazebo that night. It was soft and sweet, and so full of the passion that we held for one another. As we united there on the floor with the heavens as our witness, Edward whispered, "Bella, my love. I love you!"_

_After we both met our climaxes, we lay there in the gazebo in each other's arms, just enjoying light caresses and gentle kisses. _

"_We're getting married," I sighed. I just could not believe that I was going to get to keep this wonderful man for the rest of my life._

"_Yes. Yes, we are. When do you want to get married, my love? I know that we are both still in school, but nothing really has to change. We can still live with Jasper and Alice and finish school as planned. I don't know what you think, but I would like to make you my wife as soon as possible." _

"_I would very much like that too. How does Christmas break sound? We can get married right here in the gazebo. We will be here anyway for the holidays. What do you think about a New Years wedding? I know that it is only two months away but I am sure that Alice and your Mom can help pull something together. Knowing Alice, she has had it planned since last year."_

"_That sounds perfect, my love." _

_As planned, we were married at the Cullen house on New Year's Eve, surrounded by our family and a few close friends. Alice and Esme did an amazing job planning the whole event. It was definitely cold out, as there was a light layer of snow on the ground that fell the night before. Alice had decorated everything in blue and silver with twinkling lights all over the yard. My dress was a strapless white number with a silver bow tied around the center just under my bust that went all the way to the ground, hiding the snow boots I had insisted upon wearing underneath. Alice had acquiesced when I pointed out the likelihood of me ending up on the ground covered in mud and snow should she force to wear the strappy stilettos she had originally picked out for me._

_At 11:59, Edward and I stood in the gazebo and pledged our lives to one another. It was the most perfect moment ever. I could not have been happier to stand there in front of my friends and family and tie myself to Edward forever. I became Mrs. Edward Cullen, Isabella Marie Cullen- and I couldn't be any happier. _

_There was a small reception back in the house where we performed all the customary wedding traditions. Alice was my Maid of Honor and Jasper was Edward's Best Man. They both stood and gave heart felt emotional speeches. Edward and I cut the cake together and then were called upon for our first dance. _

_We really didn't have time before the next semester started to take a honeymoon so Edward booked us a room at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel in Seattle for three nights and four days. It was perfect. Just time to ourselves, to love each other. We ordered room service and never once left the room. _

_Everything was just the way we had imagined it. Small, Simple, and Intimate. _

I didn't notice him slipping up next to me until he sits down beside me and gently pushes my hair back behind my ear.

"Hey baby, I was looking for you. Why are you out here all by yourself?"

"I just needed to get a breath of fresh air. It's beautiful out here tonight, just like is has been on so many of our Halloween's past. It just got me to remembering."

"You seem to be doing a lot of that tonight. It's not like you to be so reminiscent like this. What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. I am just not feeling myself right now and I have a lot on my mind."

"Like what, sweetheart? What's going on? Is it something at work? Something with the kids? Something that I did wrong? Because I swear Bella, if I did do something, I didn't mean it and I am sorry. Just tell me and I will make it better. Halloween is always your favorite time of year. We celebrate so many memories this time of year and it's just wrong to see you like this. You're not yourself."

"I just – I just don't know what to do Edward. I have not been feeling well over the last few weeks and it's just been taking a toll on me. So I had Alice watch the kids today while I went to the doctor's for a check-up."

"Is there something wrong? Are you sick?"

"Yes… No… Kinda… I guess depending on how you take it. There may or may not be something wrong. Edward, the doctor said that I am six weeks pregnant. "

"What?"

"He said that I am six weeks pregnant. I am not just sure how I feel about this. I just returned to work now that Grace is in pre-school and you are super-busy at the practice. I know that we did not plan this and I am not sure how it even happened. But it did, and I am just scared and worrying about the numerous impacts this will make on our lives."

At this point, I am crying into my hands. Edward still has not said a word and I am beginning to worry that he is upset about this. We haven't talked about having any more children after Grace and then this just gets dropped on us out of the blue. I want to be happy about it. But it's hard to find happiness and joy with all the doubts and fears floating through my head.

Without me noticing, Edward has slid down on to his knees and is now kneeling in front of me. He puts his hands on my face and lifts it so that I am staring back at him and straight into his eyes. I could tell he is fighting back the tears as well.

"Baby. I know that this wasn't planned but I could think of no better gift. Please don't worry. We will work this out together. Me and You. Always Me and You. We may not have planned this, but that's okay. This baby will be perfect just like its Mommy. I love you so much. You and this baby. "

I start to sob into Edward's shoulder and at the same time find myself smiling through the tears. I can not believe it. He is the most amazing man in this whole world. Even if I have my doubts and the timing seems to be off, he is right. We will get through this together.

This is just another Halloween to add to the many of our past, another one that will hold a beautiful and special memory for us. The news of another blessing in our lives. Another beautiful child, the product of mine and Edward's love for each other.

_A/N: Bella's Ring: .?productId=4343371 _

_Thanks to my Beta MissLiss316! You were a great help. I appreciate it and everything else so much._


End file.
